Please Remember
by smalldreams
Summary: ONE SHOT/SONG FIC. AU. NH. "I, I'll always think of you and smile and be happy for the time I had you with me. Though we go our separate ways I won't forget so don't forget the memories we've made."


**This is a one shot to the song Please Remember by Leanne Rimes. AU.**

**I do not own OTH or any of its characters, or the song Please Remember.**

"Now we would like to call Miss Haley James to sing a song with a video montage of memories playing."

Haley looked up at the director, she took her sunglasses off and let go of children's. Her hands were sweaty, her makeup already gone. Her eyes were sore from the amount of tears she cried. She stood up and her legs felt like jelly, she couldn't do this. She sat back down.

"You can do this. You know that he'd want you to." Brooke whispered in her ear and squeezed her hand.

She got up again, and walked up in front of the crowd dressed in black. She'd worn a simple and elegant black dress, with blue accessories; it was his favourite dress, matched with his favourite colour.

She walked over and picked up her guitar, she stood in the centre and played the first note, a single tear escaping and falling down her cheek, and landing on her guitar. She took a deep breath and gathered up all of the strength she had left to be able to do this. And she started to sing...

**Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
And you're left with yesterday  
Left with the memories  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
And be happy for the time  
I had you with me  
Though we go our separate ways  
I won't forget so don't forget  
the memories we've made**

"_You shuck!" A five year old Haley said to a smirking six year old._

"_Nah uhhh! You is the one that gots cooties!" Nathan defended._

"_Whateverrrr! Boysh are rotten." Haley nodded._

"_I'm stills not kissing you, thats is sooo grose! You wills probably gives me rabies."_

"_But ifsh you don't kish me than we lostsh the game. And I don'tsh like loshing very muchsh."_

_Nathan was caught in a sticky situation, he HATED losing but he hated girls a bit more, he thought._

"_Ums, OKs, we mights just haves to gives this a go." He decided._

"_OKsh. Whatsh do we havehs to do?" Haley shrugged._

"_Ums, wells I saws my Mom and Dad doing its the other nights... It was really gross buts." _

"_Butsh we havsh to do thish Nafan."_

"_OKs." Nathan sighed. He walked over to Haley and put his arms around Haley's neck, receiveing a dirty look from the five year old._

"_Umsh, whatsh are you doingsh?" She asked stomping her feet._

"_This is hows we haves to do this." He explained. "And nows yous haves to puts your arms arounds my necks."_

_Haley nodded and did as she was asked. She awkwardly put her arms around his neck._

"_Oks, nows we haves to moves closer togethers." _

_They both did, as Nathan explained. Now they're little noses were grazing each others._

"_Nows we kiss." Nathan simply stated._

"_WAITSH!" Haley said stopping him. "I don'tsh know whatsh to do." _

"_I thinks we just puts our lips togethers." Nathan shrugged._

"_OKsh, letsh do thish."_

_Nathan and Haley looked at each other with disgusted looks on both of their faces and placed their lips together for the first time. What they both didn't know, was that this was going to make an unbreakable bond._

**Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
and you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
And we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me**

_Nathan had been recently feeling attracted to his best friend since, well since they kissed when he was six and she was five. Tonight, the whole group of friends were at some party that one of the guys from their school was throwing. He noticed that Haley was know where to be found. _

"_Brooke?" He asked._

"_What's up Nate?" A bubbly brunette asked._

"_I was wondering if you knew where Haley was."_

"_Ohh, I think she's out the back, maybe, why?" Brooke knew that the two had feelings for each other, she just didn't know when they were going to admit it._

"_With her boyfriend, right?" Nathan sighed._

"_They, um, broke up..." Brooke said._

"_I'll bet..." Nathan rolled his eyes, Brooke was always playing games._

_But he decided to go and find her anyway. Since when were they broken up? Gee, some great friend he was being to her. _

_He searched outside and couldn't find her anywhere. He had an idea of where she could be though, so he grabbed his coat and left the party._

_Just passed the river court where all the boys played basketball, about 100 metres down sat a large oak tree. And there Haley was, writing in her notebook. _

"_You never were the party girl, now were you Haley James?" Nathan said as he sat down next to her._

"_And you were never one to leave a perfectly good party." She smiled at her best friend._

"_How have you been stranger?" Nathan asked._

"_Stranger? I could say the same about you, you know." _

"_Hey, I've been away at a basketball comp for three weeks. Go easy on me."_

"_I've been better." Haley sighed._

"_So it's true, that you broke up with your boyfriend?" Nathan asked._

_Haley let a single tear slide down her cheek, Nathan let over a gently wiped it away. _

"_Don't cry." He smiled. "You're too beautiful to be sad."_

_Haley was shocked, did he just say that? She wasn't actually sure._

"_I'm not sad." She explained. "I'm annoyed, that he was a jerk, and I know that I could do better."_

"_Of course you can do better." Nathan looked down at her beautiful, big brown eyes and cupped her chin. "You're the most beautiful, caring, sweet, sexy, kind, hot as hell, girl I know."_

_Haley looked up at him. "Did you just use the words, beautiful, sexy and ah, hot as hell?" _

"_I did." He whispered._

"_You know, I recall you saying I had cooties at this exact spot. I don't really think I believe you." Haley teased._

"_Hey," Nathan said sounding hurt, "That was like, ten years ago. And you totally did have cooties."_

"_And you were totally rotten."_

"_And you had a totally cut lisp, if I remember correctly."_

_Haley hit him playfully on the shoulder. Nathan cupped her face again, and looked into her eyes._

" _I'm going to kiss you, Haley James."_

"_Oh, are you now?" Haley's lips turned up into a smile._

"_Yeah..." He whispered. "And I'm actually going to enjoy it this time._

_He kissed Haley's lips gently, and she responded the same. He looked at her beautiful face, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You really are beautiful." Nathan told her sincerely._

"_And you really are quite handsome." Haley said. She leaned over and put her arms around his neck, and leaned in for another kiss, this one deeper and more passionate._

**Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And it's sad to walk away  
with just the memories  
Who's to know what might have been  
We'll leave behind a life and time  
We'll never know again**

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
and you were there for me  
And remember, Please remember me

"_OK, so I packed my bags. Now we're in your car, where the hell are we going?" Haley asked of her spontaneous boyfriend._

"_It's a surprise, I already told you that."_

"_Come on Nathan, you know I hate surprised." She complained._

"_I promise you won't hate this." He smiled at her and leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek._

_After driving in the car for three hours, Haley finally woke up. They were, well she had no idea._

"_Where are we?" She asked groggily._

"_The middle of nowhere?" Nathan smirked._

"_Ok, so, what are we doing in 'the middle of nowhere'?" _

"_Remember when we were both saying how we've never done certain things in our life? Well, this is why we're here."_

_Haley looked up at Nathan confused. "That doesn't really explain why we're here."_

"_Look up at the sky" Nathan pointed at little black balls of something falling out of the sky._

"_Oh, god, no! Nathan, no! I am not doing this, no way, no how, no ever."_

"_Oh c'mon, we just drove three hours to get here, you cannot back out now."_

_Haley was so nervous, but in reality, she really wanted to do it. She always had, and she had told Nathan, that was the mistake in this whole situation._

"_Pleassssse." Nathan begged. "I promise we will be safe, I promise you!"_

_Haley bit her lip, and Nathan walked over to her and put his arms around her waist._

"_Haley, I love you, I always have and I'm always going to. You said you wanted to do this, so, here we are. You're going to be safe, I promise."_

"_You really promise?" Haley asked._

"_I do." He said and kissed her on the lips. "Now lets go, sign all the papers." He smiled_

"_OK, let's go, and sign our lives away." _

_Nathan laughed, "Well if you put it that way, I'm glad I'm signing it away with you."_

_Up in the plane, Nathan was now beginning to get nervous as well. He looked over at Haley, who actually looked like she wanted to do this._

"_Um, Hales. You know we can back out right?" Nathan asked._

"_Um, back out? No way, I'm so excited for this now! You're not scared are you?" Haley smirked._

"_No, no... I'm good." Nathan said. "I'm good, no actually, why the hell did you have sky diving as your number one priority?" He asked freaking out._

"_Awww, you're scared. You poor little boy. Come here." She said and put her arms around him. "I love you, I always have and I'm always going to. You're going to be safe, I promise." _

_Nathan rolled his eyes, damn her not being scared. "Hold my hand?"_

_Haley squeezed his hand. "Ready?" _

"_Yeah." He leaned over and gave her the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. "Let's go skydiving."_

_He looked over at Haley again. "Hey Hales?"_

"_Yeah baby?"_

"_I love you with all my heart."_

"_I love you too, beautiful boy."_

**Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
And we were wild and free  
Then remember, please remember me**

"_Nathan!" Haley giggled. "Stop it, that tickles!"_

"_Oh, why would you want me to stop?"_

"_Because, I don't like it." Haley simply stated._

"_Oh so you don't like it," He kissed her on the forehead "when I kiss you here, or when I kiss you here?" He placed a gentle kiss on her neck, and continued placing kisses all over her body._

"_You don't play fair." Haley pouted looking up at Nathan with puppy dog eyes._

"_Either do you..." Nathan said huskily kissing her on the lips._

_Haley pulled him closer to her so their noses were grazing each others. She rolled over so she was lying on top of him. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and placed kissed across his chest._

_Nathan sat up and looked over to Haley. He grabbed her hand. "Let's go!"_

"_Nathan, go where?" Haley said confused._

"_Just come on." He dragged Haley out of his room, down the stairs and jumped into his car. _

"_Nathan! This rain is crazy, where are we going!"_

"_Surprise?" Nathan smirked._

"_Nathan! Why do you always have to do this?"_

"_This time, it's important. I promise."_

"_You always promise!"_

"_I know I do, but just trust me? OK?"_

"_The things I do for you, Nathan Scott."_

"_It's because I'm sexy, right?"_

"_You wish."_

_They pulled up just out of the river court and Nathan got out and went and opened Haley's door. "C'mon, get out!"_

"_Nathan, it's pouring, and it's freezing! Why are we here?"_

"_Just c'mon!" He dragged her out of the car and they ran towards the oak tree._

"_Hales, look. I don't even know how to do this but I'm gonna give it a shot, OK?"_

"_OK?" Hale said confused._

"_Look, I love you with all of my heart. I've honestly probably loved you since the day we kissed under this tree fifteen years ago. When I'm not with you, I want to be with you. When you smile, I can't help but smile too. If you're sad, I can guarantee that I will be sad as well. I'm not happy when you're not around, and I miss you as soon as you leave. We're perfect together; we fit perfectly together with everything that we do. I can't imagine a world without you in it; I can't get my head around it. You make my entire life complete, and I completely and utterly adore you. You have the kindest heart I know, you have the most beautiful smile and these gorgeous eyes that I could look into for days and days. Haley James, I could love you forever. Will you be my wife?"_

_Haley couldn't help the tears falling from her eyes. She was in awe of Nathan's speech and she couldn't say anything. He was the most gorgeous man in the whole world, the whole universe._

"_Say something?" Nathan said. He was nervous, he didn't know if he'd done the right thing._

"_I will." She smiled. "Yes, yes, yes!" She jumped up to Nathan and gave him a hug. "I will gladly, be your wife and spend the rest of my life with you. I love you."_

"_I love you too Haley, so much." He twirled her around in the pouring down rain. He had never been so happy in his entire life._

**And how we laughed and how we smiled  
And how this world was yours and mine  
and how no dream was out of reach  
I stood by you, you stood by me  
We took each day and made it shine  
We wrote our names across the sky  
We ran so fast, we ran so free  
I had you and you had me  
**

"_Daddy! Daddy!" A little six year old, with tanned skin and raven hair just like her Dad called. _

_Nathan wheeled himself into his daughter's room. "Hey princess, what's up?"_

"_I had a bad dream, Daddy. The monsters were trying to get me."_

"_It was just a dream Gem." Nathan said putting a strand of her hair behind her ear._

_Gemma started to cry. "No Daddy its wash real, they are hiding in my cupboard."_

_Nathan picked her daughter up and gave her a big hug. "I'll tell you what, how about we have a campout downstairs tonight, and we can make popcorn and watch all your favourite movies."_

"_Yayyy!" She clapped her hands together. "As long as we can watch Alice In Wonderland." _

"_Anything for you Gem."_

"_I'll go get Mommy and Jamie!" She said jumping down and running out of her room._

_Nathan wheeled himself over to Gemma's D.V.D. collection and got Alice In Wonderland of the shelf. He knew his time was coming, so he wanted to spend as much time with Haley and his two children as possible. His body was beginning to wilt away, and his energy levels were at an all time low. He let a single tear escape down his face. _

_A soft hand wiped it off his cheek. _

_Haley placed a gentle kiss on her husband's lips. "I love you." She whispered._

"_I love you, too." Nathan sighed. "I want you to know, that I'm glad I've spent my life with you, I'm glad that you've stood by me like you have, I couldn't have asked for a better wife. And I couldn't have asked for a better family."_

_Haley was crying now, she hugged her husband. "I couldn't have asked for a better husband, I love you with all of my heart. I will never, ever forget you."_

**Please remember, please remember**

A ten year old Jamie and a six year old Gemma were now at their Mother's side. Gemma walked up to the stand with the microphone, Haley and Jamie followed and held the hands of a brave little girl.

"My name is Gemma Scott, and my Daddy was Nathan Scott. He had a bad disease that couldn't let him live any longer. He was the bravest and most bestest Daddy in the whole world. I'm going to miss him every single day, but Mummy says that he's gone to a better place now, he's in a beautiful place called heaven. He used to always read me stories, and he scared all of the monsters away." Her stomach was in knots now and she started to cry. "I just wanted everyone to know that he was the bestest man in the world... and... that... I love him so... much."

Haley was hugging her daughter now and holding the hand of her son Haley.

"I miss you so much Daddy, and I just want you to come home."

Haley was in awe of her beautiful little girl, Nathan would be so proud. She knew that he would watch over her young family and that he would be proud of her every day. Nathan Scott was, is, and always will be her only true love.

Haley, Jamie and Gemma walked outside and let three blue balloons go into the sky. The young family huddled together as they all cried for the loss of a gorgeous man, a man who was their favourite person, a man who would never, ever be forgotten.


End file.
